


Time to Roll With It

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Creation, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Monsters&Mana, friendships, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: The crew are creating new characters for their M & M game. Coran is GM again.
Relationships: Allura & Lance & Lotor & Coran & Shiro & Keith & Hunk & Pidge|Katie Holt & Matt, Allura/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Time to Roll With It

Coran looks over at the young people gathered around the table. There are two new people this time. Allura is grinning with happiness. They are all creating new characters so they can start from the beginning.  


Keith is frowning at his choices. “Shiro, what are you going to be?”  


“I’m gonna play a paladin,” Shiro smiles. “Thank you, Keith, with helping me process the memories from my clone.” He catches Keith’s eye. “I won’t call him evil I promise.”  


“He was a good boy much like you Shiro.” Keith points out.  


“Not his fault Hagger overruled his free will.” Lotor looks up from the character he is creating. “So what is everyone else creating? I know Shiro said, paladin.”  


“Mystic Archer.” was Allura’s answer.  


“Rouge,” was Lance’s comment.  


“Barbarian,” Pidge smiles.  


“Healer Mage,” Hunk smiles lightly.  


“So we need a dedicated healer and a dedicated mage. And whatever Matt wants to create.” Lotor nods.  


“I’ll play a life oracle,” Keith looks up at the others. They stare at him. “Someone needs to keep Shiro from dying.”  


Shiro blushes, “Keith.”  


“I love you, babe,” Keith squeezes his boyfriend’s leg. “I wanna keep you alive I heard about what happened last time.”  


“I’ll play a wizard,” Lotor smiles.  


“I’ll play an arcane swordsman,” Matt smirks. “That looks like fun.” He reads what Keith is planning on playing. Matt lets out a low whistle. “I see why you chose that class now Keith.”  


“There will be no death.” Keith smiles. “The best part is they can fight too.”  


That gets a groan from the others.  


“Did everyone create their backstories this time?” Coran eyes the table. “That is required before we start. I’m not going to only have one person with history at this table.” He looks around. “Well, create those backgrounds. I’m gonna give things to each of you to start with for this back story.” They all give each other looks. The table gets to writing their backstories for the GM. Coran shakes his head. He had their adventure planned and all the twists and turns he thought they might take. He was looking forward to overseeing this adventure.


End file.
